omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Udatos
Brief Description Udatos is currently an inactive member of the Intergalactic Council, living on Earth. Now the only human member, she executes her power by helping Beezus Monroe II as an ambassador. Much of her work has been done in correlation with the Omega Squad, and specifically Roar. Appearance Udatos appears African-American, with deep black eyes and dark brown skin. She is about 5'8 and has short, black hair. Powers Since Udatos's planet of origin is largely oceanic, she had the ability to see and breathe underwater. However, on Earth, these powers are slowly disappearing until she will be (essentially) a regular human. Story Little is known of Udatos's unnamed home planet. It is largely aquatic, with very little land rising above the surface of the water. The inhabitants are mostly mermen and mermaids, who live to be about five hundred years of age. Udatos's father had been the ambassador to the Intergalactic Council for these people, which encouraged Udatos to pursue her political career. After also serving as an ambassador for many years, Udatos had proven herself to be resourceful and professional; and was nominated to be a member, an election that she won. At this time, the little anyone knew of Earth was found in a human prisoner called TIPOFE. Little was known about his conviction (because he had in truth been guilty of nothing). Udatos had seen him, and attempted kindness toward him (probably the only person to ever have done so), so when Beezus Monroe II allowed TIPOFE's freedom, Udatos created ties with the Omega Squad. To see the full story, click here. Once the ties with the Omega Squad had been created, Udatos continued communication with TIPOFE (who was now going by Roar) and also began contacting other members. She seemed to have particular interest in an operative named Starfish King. Starfish King had also been a merman from one of Earth's few aquatic colonizations of mer-people. He had traded his tail for legs to live on land as a member of the Omega Squad. Despite the 200 year age gap, the two began developing a relationship. He visited her several times at her home on the Council. Eventually, Udatos made the decision to give up her seat on the Council and gain legs in order to live with him on Earth. After two weeks of close dating on the largely terrestrial planet, Starfish King unexpectedly left her, leaving her with no money and no connections (for Starfish King's side of this story, click here). The Omega Squad was of great aid to Udatos in her recovery, though she decided against joining them. Udatos took up part-time work at Alpha, on a team with Nicole Monroe (Queen Bee). The remainder of her time is consumed by doing studies on this foreign planet called Earth. She has published some journals on the diverse cultures and environments of Earth on her home planet. Her assistance is also needed as an ambassador to the Council, by the side of Beezus Monroe (the first human ambassador). Her Council membership is inactive, meaning that it is intact, but she does not vote on intergalactic issues. Most of her time is now spent between her work and writing fiction, which she has found herself to enjoy. She still cares about Starfish King, but not romantically. In one story, Udatos was losing her grip on reality, and made a mission to capture and destroy people she saw as unfitting in the universe. She created the super prison Comet, hiring Capt. Graves to run the operation from the inside out. An artificial intelligence named Labyrinth helped her back into the light, but it caused her to receive many enemies, including Taffy T and Clover Woman. Personality Udatos has a very gentle personality. She is entirely open and truthful (a defining trait of her species); and expects the same of others, which makes her a little gullible. She is very level-headed, though, and easy to get along with. Weaknesses A defining trait of Udatos's species is truthfulness. She expects this honesty from others, which can make her gullible very easily. She has regret over her decision to follow Starfish King, since it ended up costing her everything. Since her powers have mostly disappeared, she isn't considered dangerous, and is rarely pursued.